Counter Fairy
Overview The Counter Fairies are a series of Fairy-Type cards whose effects activate when a Counter Trap Card is used. Their effects are used to make up for the heavy costs that accompany most Counter Traps and to generate advantage and field control. "Harvest Angel of Wisdom" is then used to recycle those trap cards, which can be used again to negate more of the opponent's cards. The series was first introduced in the TCG in Enemy of Justice and were continued in Strike of Neos. Such counter fairies include Harvest Angel of Wisdom and Voltanis the Adjudicator, the effects of these cards unlike most monster Trigger Effects are able to activate at Spell Speed 3 in order to move with the counter trap speed. This allows them to accomplish fast and well timed combos that often leave your opponent open and facing a field of powerful monsters, whilst you still maintain Hand Advantage. The competitive Counter Fairy deck however, only uses a limited number of its support cards, as most of them are too situational for a competitive tournament environment. 3 copies of Bountiful Artemis will be found in every competitive CF deck, and Harvest Angel of Wisdom is also a decent option, but unlike Bountiful Artemis, is not a staple for the archetype. Voltanis and Van' Dalgyon are also decent options, but again they are not universally required for the deck's success. The deck will run anywhere from 9 to 12 copies of counter traps, drawing from the following pool: Solemn Warning, Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, Divine Wrath, Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit. Although there are many other counter traps available, most of them are extremely situational and have relatively lackluster effects. If a Counter Fairy user uses any counter traps besides these 6, it will usually be in the side deck, where they are sided in against a specific threat (e.g. Intercept and/or Pulling the Rug against Monarchs). Cards such as Goblin Out of the Frying Pan and Malfunction can be used to forcibly activate the effect of Counter Fairies, but are relatively useless unless against cards with high costs, such as Return from the Different Dimension and Magical Stone Excavation. Malfunction can be used as a Seven Tools substitute, and can cause trap cards that activate in the battle phase to miss the timing, making it somewhat more usable than Goblin, which has no effect beyond making your opponent pay the cost again and annoying him. The remaining cards a player decides to include usually depend on factors such as regional metagame and simple availability of the cards. Although not a Fairy, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord possesses a powerful effect that only works when a Counter Trap is activated to negate any card. This is easily used in conjunction with Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, Divine Wrath, and even Destruction Jammer. However, Voltanis the Adjudicator and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord both rely on the player to use Counter Traps. Drastic Drop Off is also a good card to use because you stop them from getting good cards like Lightning Vortex and others. Honest is included because Bountiful Artemis is easy to run over with many monsters that have more attack than it. Bountiful Artemis is an essential card to this deck because it creates the hand advantage that allows this deck to win. Typical cards Monsters * Bountiful Artemis * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Harvest Angel of Wisdom * Voltanis the Adjudicator (Optional) * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Honest * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven (Optional) Spells * Sanctuary of the Sky * Fountain in the Sky * Valhalla Hall of the Fallen * Cestus of Dalga * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Solemn Judgment * Divine Wrath * Drastic Drop Off * Dark Bribe * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Royal Oppression * Forced Back * Solemn Warning * Black Horn of Heaven * Horn of Heaven * Negate Attack * Shining Silver Force Category:Archetype